All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Optical materials or polymeric materials used for electronic parts and the like are often required to have high transparency. That is at least due to processing amenability such as allowing for a wide range of light sources for light signal. For example, a light source with a low wavelength range, e.g., blue laser, UV laser, and the like, requires an optical material has high transparency. As such, an aromatic polyester that has poor light transmission or UV resistance is difficult to be applied to such fields.
While various polyester resins can be molded into a film, a sheet, an elastomer, a fiber, a tube, a container or the like and used in a broad field, it is important to include an appropriate comonomer in the making to improve the transparency such as anti-yellowing properties of the polyester resins. Similarly, polyester carbonate, polycarbonate, acrylate resin, and methacrylate resin, or the like can be used as various optical materials, and including an appropriate comonomer to improve transparency of the polymers would be desirable.
An object of the present application is to provide compositions of tricycloalkane dimethanol with specific components, which are suitable as raw materials for manufacturing downstream products with improved optical properties.